1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing support structure for receiving and storing a U-shaped locking anti-theft tool on a vehicle having right and left seat rails, and a seat supported on the rails, in which the housing is formed inside a rear cover apparatus which covers the outside of both seat rails. More particularly, the present invention relates to the improvement of structure for housing and supporting a U-shaped locking anti-theft tool on a saddle-type vehicle, such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Background Art
A type of tool housing is known for a motorcycle, in which the housing is formed inside a rear cover apparatus which is disposed above the rear wheel of the motorcycle. This known housing covers the outside of a pair of right and left seat rails, and is supported thereon. In this known design, a pivotally-mounted seat is provided above the housing and the rails, and a U-shaped locking anti-theft tool is housed in the housing (refer to Japanese published patent document JP-A-7-329847, for example).
In the above-mentioned conventional structure, although supporting rigidity is enhanced, and the U-shaped locking anti-theft tool can be supported in the housing, a degree of freedom in design below and between both seat rails is limited, because a part of both seat rails is housed in the housing.
Although the known U-shaped locking anti-theft tools have some utility for their intended purposes, there is still a need to provide an improved housing for receiving and supporting a U-shaped locking anti-theft tool. More particularly, there is a need for an improved housing for a U-shaped locking anti-theft tool, in which the housing is configured to be mounted on a motorcycle with the seat rails of the motorcycle frame disposed substantially outside of the housing.